TITANS (A HTTYD Fan-Fiction)
by AllThingsDragons
Summary: After their home island of Titan is attacked and destroyed, Harry is separated from his friends. They must reunite to save the Archipelago from the dangerous Viggo Grimborn before he can destroy any more islands. During their adventure they do things they never thought possible thanks to some help from new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins

We are Titans! Or atleast we were. 5 years has past and what was once our Island paradise has become an Island hell... How did it happen? Well, you're about to find out.

"Uncle, you can't be serious! You still won't allow any more voyages?" Complained Harry.

"I am the chief! What I say goes!" Replied Robert the Ruthless

"If you don't allow voyaging, then this Island will remain overpopulated and we will be the cause of our own destruction!" Argued Harry

"Listen here Harry! Voyaging is off limits. It is dangerous and unpredictable. Between the other vikings out there, dragons and the sea itself... Have you forgotten what happened to your parents! To your brother!" Yelled Robert.

"First of all, we don't know for sure that they are dead, on top of that haven't been attacked by dragons in over a year. And second, it doesn't matter how dangerous voyaging is. Titan is dying. We are running out of food, we barely have enough freshwater and our medicine supply ran out weeks ago. Uncle! We are in a crisis, if you don't do something then I will!" Argued Harry.

Robert became infuriated to Harry's comment. He was chief, but how he became chief was something that very much annoyed Harry. Robert was complacent with what he had, he always had food, he always water, always had medicine and always had a place to sleep.

"Listen here, boy! As I said, I'm the chief and what I say goes" Ordered Robert as he walked off towards His house.

"You're only chief because my parents went missing" Muttered Harry at a low volume.

Titan was once a beautiful Island, thick with green forests and luscious grass. Now... Its almost a barren wasteland. Too many Vikings, too many mouths to feed and not enough resources to do so. Titan was located far beyond the borders of the Archipelago. Trade ships don't bother to venture that far out because it takes too much time.

Harry walked to the top of the rock mountain that overlooked the entire tribe. He was disgusted. 'This is not what my parents would have wanted' he thought to himself.

Harry's parent were the Chief and Chieftess. They ruled together, and under their rule, Titan flourished. Voyaging was how Titan survived. Titan wasn't a huge island but it was big enough to sustain a few hundred villagers. Voyaging was when large ships took a number of people and they'd go find another Island to settle on and start a new colony. Every year or less new ships would be sent out in order to keep the population under control.

5 Years ago, The chief and chieftess were on their way to a gathering of leaders held on Berk. They decided to take Harry's older brother along Jaxon along with them as he was next in-line to be chief. They were aboard a bigger voyaging ship with some of the other villagers. The boat never returned and the villagers were never heard from again. Harry was next in line to be chief but at the age of 13, he was too young to run an island, so the council declared his only remaining family on Titan, Robert, be named chief.

"So what brings you up her" Said a voice behind Harry

He turned around to see his friend Sa-Sar. "Look at it Sar, he destroying it, the Island my parents tried so hard to perfect"

"I know, it aweful, something has to change" she said as she nudged his shoulder and gestured for Harry to look at the beaches"

Harry looked at the beaches they were barely swimmable. "I know, so much garbage just sitting there. The waters around the island have become so polluted we are barely able to catch fish"

Sar facepalmed and scoffed. "Thats not what I meant you idiot."

Harry took another look and saw that there were still about 10 voyager ships and 5 smaller ships docked on the beach. "You're not suggesting?"

"Look, something needs to change. Titan will die and so will we my f" Said Sar

"What you're suggesting is treason. Not to mention punishable by death" Said Harry

"Death is coming for us either way" Asserted Sar

The two stood there quietly, overlooking the Island. Feeling the cool breeze brush over them as they gazed at the sunset.

Nightfall came and Harry was back in his room at the family home. 'could she be right?' 'Is it worth the risk?' were some of the thoughts going through Harry's head. After a few long hours of pondering Harry decided that sleep wasn't going to come easy, so he decided to go for a walk. He walked to village centre. Villagers were sleeping on nothing but a bed of dirt with the clothes they had.

From the distance Harry saw someone entering Titan's Great Hall with a torch. He quickly made his way up the Hill and up the steps to the entrance. He turned around to ensure everyone was still asleep and that when he saw something he hadn't seen for 5 years. A ship, docked in the water.

"What's going on here, why is a ship in the water? And what it doing this far out of the Archipelago?" He said to himself.

Initially he thought maybe Sar had something to do with it, however as the moon came out from behind the clouds to give some lights, he saw an insignia on the sails that looked somewhat like a fist. Harry couldn't recognise it so he entered the Great Hall silently.

Stealthily making his way to the centre by hiding behind chairs and tables, he saw his uncle meeting with a man.

"Welcome Viggo! I trust your trip was pleasant?" Said Robert as he shook Viggo's hand.

"Yes, it was, thank-you. Now then down to business. How has your operation gone?" Asked Viggo as he stood there with his hands behind his back

Harry couldn't get a good look at this Viggo person as it would of blown his cover, so he stayed down and continued to listen to their conversation.

"It has gone well. Nobody has left Titan in 5 years. We're overpopulated and underfed. We have recently had a boom in newborns, ripe for the taking to add to your army of Hunters" Said Robert.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was a plan to ban voyaging?

"In 3 days I will return with my fleet and we will take what we want! Until then Robert, good-day" Said Viggo

As Viggo turned and started to walk away, Robert slammed his axe into the table.

"Aren't you Forgetting something?" Asked Robert

Viggo turned around and smirked, throwing a bag on the table and continuing to walk off. Robert grabbed and opened the bag, it was full of gold. Harry was still in shock at what he had heard... 'In 3 days, there's going to be an attack?' He thought to himself. He couldn't leave because his seemingly evil uncle would spot him. So he sat there, biding his time under a table. After about 10 minutes Robert finally left and returned to his house with his big bag of gold.

Harry quickly left the Great Hall, he had to warn his friends.

He ran through the village centre quietly as he didn't want to cause a panic. He arrived at Sar's knocking on the door... After a minute there was no answer, so he climbed onto the roof and came in through the skylight. He had a rough landing making a bit of noise causing Sar to jump out of bed grabbing her mace.

"settle! Its just me" Explained Harry

Sar was in her sleeping gear, and that wasn't much given the usual temperatures experienced on titan. She quickly covered herself.

"what in the name of Thor are you doing here!" Yelled Sar

"Calm down it's nothing I haven't seen before" Said Harry

Sar stood there with a blank expression and then relaxed lowering her arms.

"you know, you've got a point... So what brings you here for the first time in months?" Asked Sar as she walked over to her dresser to grab her usual out. A tight black singlet and some tight fit blue leggings.

"You know your whole speech of something's got to change, well you're right, I don't have time to explain right now, but I need you to help me gather our friends. You grab Ishbel, Jesselyn, and Jordao. I'll get Willem, Eden and Addy. Meet in 2 hour's at the top of the mountain."

* * *

It took a bit longer than two hours, but just before sunrise. Harry, Sar and their friends had gathered on top of the mountain.

"Now listen, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you here... What I'm about to tell you is going to be a shock but I just need you to trust me..." Said Harry.

"Is this going to take long? I've got some sleep I need to catch?" Complained Jordao

Everyone looked at Jordao with a bit of annoyance, especially Sar. "Hey... Shut up?" She said.

"Its going to be easier if you all just listen to me for the next 2 minutes" Said Harry.

Everyone nodded and were all ears.

Harry explained to everyone what he saw, the mysterious ship and man, the supposed deal the chief had with this Viggo person. The so called attack coming in 3 day and that Chief Robert is a traitor.

"We have to do something! We need to overthrow him!" Announced Willem

"I agree, lock him up and prepare for war!" Said Jessalyn

"Or we could just kill him?" Said Ishbel

Everyone began talking to eachother and starting to panic.

"Everyone quiet!" Yelled Harry

"We aren't going to be overthrowing anyone... We aren't going to be going to war... And we aren't going to be fighting" he continued.

"What do you mean we aren't going to fight? This is our home it's all we've got" Asked Addy.

"What're you thinking Harry?" Asked Sar

Harry turned and looked at all the voyager ships lined up along the beach.

"I'm thinking that it's time to leave." he said

"Oh yeah? On those old pieces of crap?" Asked Jordao with Sarcasm

"Well, their exterior's are in good condition, I spent a few hours a day there just hanging out and fixing things. Help's me keep away from dying of boredom." Explained Willem.

"Alright its settled, we need to quietly spread the word that in 2 days an island wide evacuation will be taking place" Said Harry

After a bit more discussion everyone headed home, except for Willem and Harry who were still gathered on top of the mountain.

"So you're uncle? Is a bad guy?" Asked Willem

"Look's that way" Said Harry with a sigh

"What're you going to do?" Asked Willem

"For now? Nothing, if he figures out that we're onto him then that's going to cause trouble... We need to do this evacuation and we need to do it quickly. In 2 days I'll go to Robert's hut and distract him while you get everyone off the island" Said Harry

Willem looked down, it seemed something was bothering him. "You do realise, all those ships aren't going to be able to carry everyone on Titan?"

Harry looked out over the sea, "I know but we have to try"

* * *

It had now been 2 days, it was time to leave. Harry ventured to Roberts house and knocked on the door. There was no answer, he turned around and looked around at the village which was quickly becoming empty, then he knocked again, When there was no answer Harry began to get worried...

"oh no!" said Harry as he started running to the beach.

"Everyone move quickly and quietly onto the boats" Said Sar as she directed everyone towards the boats.

"Everyone Stop! And go back to the Village!" Yelled Robert as he parked himself on the beach, between the boats and the villagers.

"You traitor!" Yelled Jordao

"Get out of our way! We are leaving" Said Ishbel

Robert didn't move, but instead reached for his axe. An axe that was as long as a staff.

"Make me!" He Said.

Titan use to have a proud and strong legion of warriors. However in the past 5 years, training stopped and the warriors seemed to have disappeared. Harry and his friends were the last group of kids that were trained as warriors, but their training was halted when his parents died.

As Ishbel, Jordao, Willem, Sar, Eden, Addy and Jessalyn all walked to the front of the villagers, they didn't have their choice of weapons with them. Each had been trained to use specific weapons, weapons that had long since been unavailable on titan. They grabbed whatever they could find around them, metal rods, big stick's or even chains.

As they took their first step towards Robert, the stopped in their tracks as the sight of a flaming catapult came launching into the centre of the village.

"Everyone on the boats NOW!" Yelled Sar as the villagers became to run

"I guess we're on Robert duty" Said Eden

"Wait, if he's here, where's Harry?" Asked Ishbel

"We don't have time to worry about that. First we deal with Robert then we leave. Harry can handle himself"

The 7 of them charged at Robert. With one of his Axe movements he knocked Ishbel and Addy to the ground. Jordao went in for a strike but Robert dodged it, countering with hook to Jordao's head, sending him unconscious. Willem threw his chain, but Robbert ducked, causing the chain to hit Eden. Robert went in for the kill on Willem with his axe. Sar got there just in time to block the strike with her mace.

"I see someone went against order's and kept their weapon?" Said Robert as he kicked Willem in the head.

Sar and Robert still had their weapons locked as Jessalyn jumped onto Robert's back putting in a choke hold. Robert pushed Sar away and kicked her in the stomach sending her do the ground out of breath. Jesslyn's grip was more constricting that a python's and Robert was starting to fade. He jumped in the air and landed back first, crushing Jessalyn and releasing her grip. Robert got up and saw a few ships begin to take off.

"You've lost! They're free" Said Sar

"Stupid girl, I've not lost anything" Said Robert as he pointed towards the ship that was the furthest out.

Another flaming catapult flew in and destroyed that voyaging ship. As Sar looked over towards the horzion she saw an armada of ships approaching with the same insignia that Harry described. Robert began walking over to Sar who was on the ground still short on breath.

"You're a monster! How could you betray everyone like this!" Said Sar as she began to get worried about what Robert was going to do.

"Correction, I'm a rich monster" Said Robert with a laugh as he raised his axe to the sky.

Robert's axe began to come down and Sar had to come to terms she was on her way to Valhalla. Until Harry spear tackled Robert from the side sending him tumbling down a hill.

"You and the others need to get out of here! There's an army of ships, but they don't have many weapons, so they won't be able to take out everybody" Said Harry as he helped Sar to her feet

"You're going to join us right?" Asked Sar

"Maybe, maybe not. I need to have a chat with my uncle" Replied Harry

"Don't, he was actually trained as a Titan warrior, there's no way you can beat him" Claimed Sar

"Probably not, but atleast I can buy everyone some time to get away... Now go!" Ordered Harry

Sar ran over and helped the others to their feet, and then headed for the last voyaging ship. As the others got on board they watched Robert approach Harry. Harry grabbed two metal rod's and stood face to face with Robert.

"How could you?" Asked Harry

"What? Get rich? Destroy Titan? You're going to have to be more specific" Replied Robert with a chuckle

"My parent's gave everything they had to ensuring the people of Titan had a bright future...And you took that all away!" Yelled Harry as he began to advance.

As the two got closer Robert swung his from side to side, Harry ducked under it striking at Roberts knee with one of his rods. Robert exhalled in pain but rose his knee striking Harry in the side of the head sending him dazed and two the ground.

Much like he did to Sar, Robert stood over Harry with his axe raised

"Atleast you get to see your family now" Laughed Robert

Harry turned his head towards the ocean to see the ships all setting sail, 5 of them had been sunk and taken prisoners. The others had all set said in different directions. Harry, while dazed was overcome with anger and on the verge of passing out as his vision became to fade to black.

Harry heard a weird noise, the sound of a dragon coming closer and closer, the a purple ball of fire struck near Robert blasting him away from Harry as his vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Friends

Before the chapter begins I'd like to let you all know that I will now be including brief character descriptions for characters that are introduced in the previous chapter. This is so that you can imagine their character in the story to make it more fun.

Character Descriptions:

Robert: Male, 6 ft 4', White skin, short black hair, black overall shirt with green pants. Big black fur coat/cape, uses a giant Battle axe.

Harry: Male, 6 ft 2', White skin, short brown hair with a wave at the front, slightly muscular body build, black shirt with blue stripes, light blue pants, armour plated sleeve on his left arm. Brown fur boots. Weapon of choice: Unknown

Sa-Sar: Female, 5 ft 10', White skin, long brown hair, lean build, black singlet with no belly, short white fur cape attached at the shoulders, tight blue pants, brown fur boots. Weapon of choice: Mace

Willem: Male, 5 ft 11', White skin, long hair tied up in a bun at the top, skinny build. Red shirt with beige pants and brown boots. Weapon of Choice: Unknown

Jordao: Male, 6ft 2', White skin, medium length brown hair, red shirt with brown vest, brown pants and brown fur boots. Weapon of choice: Unknown

Eden: Male, 5 ft 8', White skin, short brown hair, skinny and athletic build, white shirt, navy blue pants, black boots. Weapon of choice: Unknown

Jessalyn: Female, 5 ft 6, White skin, long and curly black hair, lean build, green and yellow shirt, black pants, light brown boots. Weapon of choice unknown

Addy: Female, 5 ft 8', Light brown skin, long straight black hair, lean build, yellow singlet, navy blue pants, brown boots. Weapon of choice: Unknown

Ishbel: Female, 5 ft 7', pale white skin, medium length brownish-red hair, chubby build, loose red shirt, long green vest, light blue pants, black boots. Weapon of choice: Unknown.

All other characters have their base looks from Race to the Edge.

* * *

Harry slowly came to consciousness as he sat up and took a look at his surroundings, they were unfamiliar. He knew he couldn't be on Titan as the building he was in was well kept, no holes in the ceiling or walls, no chunks missing and no mould or plant life was growing.

'Where am I?' Harry said to himself as he got up out of bed and made his was to the door. He was stumbling, off balance and struggling to remember what had happened. When he made it to the door he opened it taking. He was on some sort of floating house overlooking an Island.

Harry stopped and just admired the beauty of it all, a clean island, clean water around it, no pollution. Next thing he knew he looked to his right and a dragon was sitting there looking at him. The dragon was all black with green eyes.

"Ahhhhhh" Harry screamed as he jumped and prepared to fight

"Woah woah woah, don't worry he's not gonna hurt ya" Said a weird voice from the side of the house

"Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?" Asked Harry with clear confusion in his voice.

A man walked around from the side of the hut and began to pat the dragon "You are on Dragons Edge. My name is Hiccup, this is Toothless and as for your memory... I don't know"

"How are you doing that?" Asked Harry

"Dragons aren't dangerous creatures, they're are kind and amazing... Now, you're from Titan?" Replied Hiccup

"Yea I think so... I dont know- my head is aching" Answered Harry as he held his head

"Well in that case, you should go back to bed and rest. When you're feeling better we can talk" Asserted Hiccup.

Harry was in an unknown environment with a dragon, he wasn't about to argue back, so he went back inside the hut and laid down.

* * *

A few hours passed and Harry's head began to stop aching, he hopped up and exited the hut, once again taking in the beauty of this island. He looked around to see what his surrounding's were. Along the walkway he was on appeared to be a few more huts, each had a dragons head on top and were coloured. He walked to the edge of the walkway and looked down. There was a training dome, stables and a rock pool. He looked towards the centre of an island and there was another building, this one was bigger than the other huts, so Harry thought that it must be some kind of gathering area or club house, meaning that was were he needed to be.

As he got closer he started to recognise the sounds of more familiar dragons, ad deadly nadder, a montrous nightmare and a gronckle. He got to the door of the of the clubhouse and he could hear conversations happening inside.

"Hiccup, how do we know we can trust this guy?" said a female voice

"When I found him he was about to be killed, by his Chief who I found out that night had a 5 year deal with Viggo" Replied Hiccup

Harry held his head as memories of that night came spilling out. How his uncle was about to kill him, about how he lost his entire village and about how his friends could be dead.

"So, that doesn't mean he's our friend!" claimed another male voice

"Snotlout, haven't you heard the saying that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Asked another unrecognised voice"

"Look, he's from Titan! Have you all forgotten what proud history of warriors they had? Their leaders turned Titan into one of the best islands in the entire archipelago. And on top of that, for the past 100 years they were one of Berk's best allies" Explained Hiccup

Harry walked into the clubhouse instantly drawing attention to himself. He had a look around at the Vikings that were inside. He first took notice of a large viking with blonde hair who was a bit overweight but looked intimidating, next there were two blond vikings that looked very similar, probably twins he surmised. Next was a short viking that was decently well built, followed by a black haired woman with green eyes, wearing shoulder pads made from a dragons spines. As he continued to look around he recognised Hiccup and then... He saw her, A beautiful, blond haired viking girl with long legs and beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Everybody in the club house was quickly on alert and in fighting stance.

"How did you get in here?" Asked Snotlout

"Snotlout calm down! He's not the enemy, Viggo is!" Asserted Hiccup

"Viggo? The guy with short black hair, spikes on his shoulders and his insignia is some sort of a fist?" Asked Harry

"I still think their crest is better than ours" whispered the male twin to his sister

"quiet Tuff!" Said Hiccup

"So you know who Viggo Grimborn is?" Asked Astrid

Harry didn't say anything he just nodded

"So I take it your memory has started coming back?" Asked Hiccup

Harry didn't exactly want to say anything, because if he was being honest with himself he felt very intimidated. 7 vikings who all had dragons of their own.

The girl with black hair walked over to him, "My names Heather. Hiccup told me what happened, you don't have to be afraid of us"

"Thanks Heather. What do you all know of what happened to Titan?" Asked Harry to the group

"Not much actually. All we know is that the Chief was about to kill you before Toothless and I showed up and that the Dragon hunters were blowing up your villages shi-" Said Hiccup as he was quickly cut off

"Ships! Did they all get destroyed? Did any escape?" Asked Harry with urgency

"Calm down, we managed to distract the Hunters long enough for about half of the ships to escape through the sea... Oh, I'm Fishlegs by the way " Said The big viking.

Hearing this news Harry began to hope that his friends made it out. That maybe a new village of Titan was being created.

But that didn't matter, he had no idea where he was, no idea where his friends would be even if they made it out alive.

"You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need" Said Hiccup as Astrid pulled him to the side.

"Are you sure that we can trust him? I wouldn't put it past Viggo to place a spy among us" Said Astrid quietly.

"Astrid, do you really not know who Harry is?" Asked Hiccup

"Should I?" She replied

"Let me put it this way... You know the stories about the former Chief and Chieftess of Titan? Well, Harry is the last remaining member of that family. He lost his parents and only brother" Said Hiccup as he began to feel sad about the loss of his mother.

Astrid found herself feeling a bit sad and guilty not only as a result of her comments, but also as she saw the way Hiccup felt.

* * *

Toward the outer reaches of the Archipelago, on an Island known only to a few as Niflheim was Viggo and his armada of ships. They had just returned from their raid on Titan

"Unload the ships! Take the children and put them into training, allow the hunters to have their fun with the females and put the men to work!" Ordered Viggo as he stepped off his lead ship onto the docks.

Niflheim is an island covered in snow, ice and glaciers which offer the perfect spot for Viggo and his hunting operation. Too cold for vikings to want to sail to it, cold enough to help train his hunters to survive in tough conditions and dragons couldn't fight back due to the severe weather.

"Ahhhh, I see you've brought in a fresh catch brother"

Viggo turned around to see his big brother Ryker. Ryker was a big man, buff, bald, armoured and walked around with two swords on his back made from dragon proof metal.

"Yes, we took the Island of Titan and at least half of it people. They will serve our army well some day" Said Viggo

"Half? I thought our deal with their Chief was meant to allow us to take all of Titans people!" Said Ryker

"Yes that is true. But Robert got sloppy. He allowed a group of teenager's to set up a secret evacuation just before we arrived. Our ships were able to take down 5 of theirs and take prisoners but another 5 escaped before we were able to hunt them down" Said Viggo calmy

"Shouldn't our ships of caught them? We paid alot of gold to have fast ships" Questioned Ryker

"The other 5 or so of Titan's ships were unreachable. The Dragon riders showed up and our focus had to be on them" Said Viggo

"The Dragon riders showed up on Titan? And you also said that Teenagers planned an evacuation? Don't tell me we're going to have to deal with these teenagers) -R

"It is highly unlikely that these teenagers are going to be of any issue. They don't have dragons, they don't have a base of operations, they don't even have a leader. Plus, when our deal with Robert went wrong, we didn't pay him everything we promised and since he knows he can't attack us. He will be hunting down his former people and ending them" Said Viggo as he walked off with his arms behind his back.

The dragon hunters fortress was truly a sight to behold. Spacious enough to fit an entire fleet of ships and with it was a training arena. 5 ships worth of prisoners from Titan were being unloaded. Among them were over 100 Children, 200 Women and 200 Men. Women were transported straight into the holding cells for the hunters to have fun with.

Once every siege or raid when prisoners were taken. Viggo allowed his men to do whatever they wanted with the women that were taken prisoner and would then use the children born from those women for his next generation of soliders.

The young children were separated from their families and put straight on a new ship to be taken for training whilst the older children and the men were chained up and put straight into working.

Among these older children was an old friend of Harry's that did not take too well to being chained.

* * *

A month had now passed and back on Dragons Edge, everyone began getting along. Harry had let his guard down around his newly made friends and had seemingly become one of the Dragon Riders, without a dragon ofcourse.

Harry spent the last month learning so much about dragons. Things he probably would have never known had he remained on Titan.

Harry had now spent hours learning how to fly dragons, usually through lessons from Hiccup and a few by Heather, he'd also spent numerous hours studying the book of dragons and having discussions about new discoveries made since they all left their village of Berk and not to mention how much time Harry had spent sparring with Astrid in the arena dome.

Astrid was easily one of the best warriors in the entire Archipelago, when the two initially started sparring he couldn't last more than 20 seconds.

Harry knew that he needed to become my skilled in hand to hand combat, especially after he almost lost his life at the hands of his uncle who for all anyone knew, could still be out there.

Astrid was training him how to fight with an axe, like she did, but he struggled. For some reason Harry just didn't like the feel of an axe, he eventually became quite skilful with it, but he knew he could do better.

"Not bad Harold" Giggled Astrid

"Not bad? Harold?" Questioned Harry as he sat up off the ground that Astrid just threw him on

Astrid walked over to him, offering a hand to help him get up

"Next time, try to stay on your feet" Laughed Astrid

Harry grabbed her hand and helped himself up "Hahaha, aren't you full of jokes today" quipped back Harry

Harry got up a bit too close to Astrid and the two could feel eachothers breathing causing both to slightly blush in what became an awkward moment.

"So... Uhhh... I guess we should get back up there for dinner. Need a lift?" Stuttered Astrid as she climbed aboard Stormfly.

"No, I think I might go take a dip in the volcanic springs to wash off" Replied Harry scratching the back of his head

Astrid tapped Stormfly on the belly causing her to squawk and take off.

"Volcanic springs... Good one Harry, how do you suppose you'll get there?" He said to himself.

He eventually just settled for jumping into the water on the beach and running back to the clubhouse to dry off with thoughts about his awkward encounter with Astrid going through his head.

* * *

The next day Harry and Hiccup were together at the blacksmith station near Hiccup's hut. Harry was watching him try to create an updated version of his gronckle iron shield. While watching Hiccup pour gronckle iron into a mould for the shield, he came up with a new idea for his weapon since he didn't like the axe too much.

"Hey Hiccup, any chance I could grab a piece of design paper and pencil?" Asked Harry

Hiccup titled his head and raised an eyebrow with surprise, "You want to make something?"

Hiccup handed Harry the paper and he went inside to sit at the table. After about an hour Harry had finished his design and was getting ready to show Hiccup when he heard an explosion. Harry ran outside the hut expecting to see another invasion but instead, just saw that Hiccups shield have blown up.

"Well that's gonna need to be fixed" Said Hiccup as he coughed on the smoke.

"How did you manage that?" Asked Harry

"Not important" Replied Hiccup

Hiccup noticed the sheet of paper in Harry's hand so he had a look at it.

After a quick glance all Hiccup could on the paper was two batons

"This is you're big design?" Asked Hiccup

Harry smirked and turned the paper over. These weren't just two ordinary batons. They were compartmentalised inside the handle and with the press of a button they would spring out. They could also connect at the handles to form a staff.

After reviewing Harry's designs, Hiccup decided he would help him build it. At that point in time it was nearly midday, Harry wanted to have his new weapons ready for his sparring session with Astrid so he could learn how to use them.

A fair few hours had passed but the Gronckle iron was poured into the moulds for the battons and now it was just time to let them cool and assmbled the battons.

While waiting for them to cool Hiccup looked out over the water and saw that the twins and Snotlout were messing around with the monstrous nightmare gel supply. Hiccup quickly whistled for Toothless as he hopped on and flew off to stop them.

Harry had nothing to do now but wait so he began walking around. He went inside the smithy hut and started going through some of Hiccups notes. That was when he saw a section labelled 'New Titan' Harry read through the section and saw that it contained information about where some of the survivors of Titan had set up camp.

Harry felt slightly betrayed that Hiccup didn't share this information with him. After all, they were still his people, he had a birth duty to take care of them.

After 20 minutes of Harry rushing through Hiccups notes, he heard Toothless land. He quickly put all the notes back where he found them and made his way to the door.

"So, lets assemble your batons" Said Hiccup with a smile

Harry knew Hiccup wasn't a bad person and that he probably had his reasons for keeping his findings a secret, so for now he was just going to pretend he never saw them.

The two spent the next hour assembling Harry's weapon and polishing off to make sure that it works properly. The gronckle iron rods were inserted and compressed into the two handles and locked inside. Harry picked up one of them and pressed the button on the handle for the weapon to activate. From the handle quickly extended the gronckle iron rod that was about 22 inches (or 56 cm), It functioned perfectly.

Harry grabbed the his other baton and activated it, then pressed the handles together to form the staff. Once the handles were together, a secondary extending action occured from the opposite sides of the handles to fully form the staff which was now about 60 inches long.

"Awesome" Said Harry as he took a long look at his new weapon

"So you gonna name it?" Asked Hiccup with a laugh

Harry hadn't given it any thought as it was uncommon to name anything other than places or people on Titan, but he didn't have anytime to dedicate to naming it right now, it was almost sunset meaning he was about to be late to his sparring session.

Just before sunset Harry arrived at the training arena, Astrid was already part way through destroying a training dummy with her Axe as she noticed his arrival

"Well, nice to see you showed up again" Chuckled Astrid

"Hahahaha. Why wouldn't I show up?" said Harry

"Well, after I kicked your butt yesterday, thought you might be scared" Said Astrid as she handed Him an axe.

The two went to separate sides of the arena and entered battle stance, both with their axes at the ready.

Astrid came charging in wildly swinging her axe expecting Harry to block it, but instead he slid along the ground under her axe and throwing away his to the side, before fully returning to his feet and standing a few metres away from Astrid.

"Getting rid of your weapon? Stupid decision!" Yelled Astrid as she swung her axe down from above her head.

Harry reached for his batons that were clipped to his belt and activated them, catching Astrids axe in an x formation.

Astrid was taken by surprise, she hadn't seen anyone use any kind of weapon like that ever, mostly because it wasn't deadly.

"Two dull batons? These are your weapons of choice?" Asked Astrid with a growl as the two were still locked.

Harry pushed up with his batons breaking the lock and spun around the side of Astrid quickly tapping her on the calf before backing a few steps away.

The tap wasn't very painful as the two were just sparring but the face he pulled such a manoeuvre on her and she couldn't do anything about it, greatly annoyed her.

"Yep! I don't ever want to kill anyone. My conscience and guilt must stay clean if I am to be the best version of myself. So with these, I can still fight and win without needing to worry about killing someone" Said Harry

Astrid could do nothing but admire Harry's words, but that didn't change the fact that the two of them were still sparring as she once again rushed in for battle.

30 minutes of sparring later and the two were coming to the end of their strength. Both sweating heavily, out of breath and struggling to keep their feet under them it was now a question of who was going to fall first.

Astrid was swinging her axe wildly and taking big strides while Harry was being more conservative, parrying her swings and keeping his distance.

Astrid decided to give all she had left to one last flurry of attacks. Harry couldn't get his movements to be quick enough causing him to loose his footing and fall, taking Astrid along with him.

Much like the day before, the two found themselves in an extremely close proximity, except this time they were both on the ground with Astrid laying on top of Harry. The two were frozen again with his dark brown eyes locked in on her ocean blue ones, feeling the heat radiate off of each-others body combined with the short gusts of wind cause by their combined panting. After a few more seconds of awkwardness Astrid found herself blushing red in the face as she quickly got back up on her feet, extending a hand to Harry who was still on the floor to help him up.

"Alright well, good session" said Harry quickly

"where are you off to now? The hot springs again?" laughed Astrid.

"I meant to go yesterday, but it was dinner so there wasn't enough time" Chuckled Harry

"Well, I'm absolutely filthy and need a wash so that's where I'm going... Want a ride?" Offered Astrid as she rung out the base of her shirt.

Harry was also in desperate need of a wash, sometimes at night he struggled to sleep if he felt too dirty, and tonight was definitely going to be one of those nights, so he had little choice but to accept her offer. The two climbed aboard Stormfly and took off towards the Edge's volcano, after that awkward encounter Harry didn't really want to have to wrap his arms around Astrid so he just tried to keep his balance.

The two arrived on the mountain where the hotspring was located. Stormfly went off to go play with a grouping of Nadder's while the two vikings tested the water temperature. It was hot, but not too hot that it was uncomfortable. Harry began taking off his boots and his armoured chestpiece and his sleeve, then he hoped in the water.

Astrid observed him as he took off his clothing, Harry had a nice build, not too much muscle that it looked weird but not much fat either, Astrid found herself once again blushing.

While Harry was busy washing himself Astrid began to take off some of her clothes. Her shoulder-pads, spiked skirt, and her fur boots all had to come off. Finally so did the shirt, but not her bra, that had to stay on. Harry couldn't help himself but to take a peak out of his peripheral vision. Astrid had a clear ab lines, toned shoulders, curvy waist and she looked even better with her un-braided.

As the two were now shoulder deep in water they felt no awkwardness facing eachother. The two made their way to the side of the hotspring that overlooked the entire island.

The island looked amazing as always, but seeing it from this height at sunset...

"This island, it's really something" Said Harry

"Yea, sometimes I forget to take it all in" Replied Astrid

As the two were staring over dragons Edge, they noticed Hiccup and Toothless taking off

"I wonder where he's going" Said Harry

"Probably just for his usual sunset flight around the island" Said Astrid

Harry turned and looked at Astrid, "Soooo, Heather tells me that you and him are..."

Astrid was quick to cut Harry off, "no no no, just friends, and barely even that anymore"

Harry was intrigued by her response, "Really? Heather has been telling me all these stories about the way you two use to be"

Astrid didn't take long to reply, "Keyword use to be. I use to really like him, alot. But then ever since we came to the Edge it seems like all he wants to do is focus on new dragons, and then it was the dragon eye, and now it's Viggo. I lost those feelings for him months ago"

Harry became slightly happy with that response

"So what about you? You and Heather seem to be spending alot of time together?" Questioned Astrid

"Hahaha, no. She just knows what its like to lose your entire island. She's helped a lot, been a good friend but no, nothings happening there"

Astrid also found herself happy with his response. "So about Titan, do you think Viggo got them all?"

Harry gave himself a second to think. "Astrid I need to tell you something"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Feel free to follow my Instagram: All_Things_Dragons for updates on my stories.


	3. Chapter 3 - Separate Ways

Character Info updates:

Harry: Male, 6 ft 2', White skin, short brown hair with a wave at the front, slightly muscular body build, black shirt with blue stripes, light blue pants, armour plated sleeve on his left arm. Brown fur boots. Weapon of choice: Batons

* * *

Astrid began to get nervous, 'is he about to confess his love' was a thought rushing through Astrid's head.

"Hiccup has secretly been tracking down members of my tribe and mapping their locations" Said Harry

Astrid was shocked and a little bit disappointed, "What are you talking about"

Harry stood up in the waist high water and pointed towards the smithy hut. "Earlier today when I was making my batons, I stumbled across some of Hiccup's maps. He had been doing recon flights for week's at all the Islands that surrounded Titan and mapping locations of any settlements"

Astrid only gave half of her attention to listening to what Harry was saying, the other half was spent looking at his body.

"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Astrid As she stood up and walked over to the edge with Harry

"I don't know, It'd be nice if he told me that he's been spying on my people" Said Harry

"You're people? Hahahaha can't imagine you as a chief" Laughed Astrid

"Oh is that so?" Chuckled Harry as he playfully splashed some water in Astrid's face.

Astrid wiped the water off her face and gave him a death stare. It was at that point Harry knew he was about to enter Valhalla. He quickly started backing away from Astrid, but that wasn't going to work. Astrid quickly jumped on him causing the two to begin wrestling with eachother.

After a minute of tussling Astrid eventually gained the upperhand, shoving him underwater. Harry used his size to his advantage, finding his footing and then lifting Astrid as she stood back up. The two once again locked eyes, their bare skin touching.

For the 3rd time in 2 days the two vikings found themselves in another awkward situation. After a few seconds past Harry thought it best to break the silence.

"So... I think dinner would probably be ready"

"Uh- Uh, Ye-yea probably" Said Astrid.

Harry let go of Astrid as the two climbed out of the hotsprings and redressed themselves, climbed on Stormfly and returned to the clubhouse for dinner.

* * *

5 days later and Hiccup once again flew out for a scouting mission, this time it was in the middle of the night. After a few hours of flying Hiccup arrived at an uncharted island that he hoped to find more survivors of Titan.

"Alright bud, set us down quietly" Said Hiccup

Hiccup and Toothless landed in a large field well away from the Island's village.

"Alright bud, you stay here. I'm just going for a quick look" Said Hiccup as he walked off

As Hiccup came closer to the town a few sights drew his attention. A few houses were built and a few were in construction. He continued making his way around the outskirts of the village to keep his business there secretive.

Once Hiccup arrived at the beach he noticed a large ship was docked there. It's insignia was very old, he knew he'd seen it before but he couldn't recognise it right away, so he went closer to inspect. The ship was heavily damaged, a few holes and arrows still sticking out

"What in the name of Thor happened to you?" Said Hiccup to himself

As Hiccup turned to walk toward the village he was stopped. A girl holding a mace was in between him and the village.

"Who are you, and what is your business being here?" Asked the girl

Hiccup didn't particularly want to disclose any information about himself when he didn't know who he was talking to.

"You first" He quipped back

"You don't seem to understand the situation. I'm the one with the weapon, and you're the one trespassing" replied the girl as she pointed her mace at him.

"Yes... But, I'm not alone" Said Hiccup as Toothless jumped in by his side

"Wh-Whaat? A dragon? Is that a NIGHT FURY!" Exclaimed the girl

"Alright bud, time to go" whispered Hiccup as he climbed on Toothless and the two disappeared in the night sky.

* * *

Hiccup arrived back on the Edge at the break of dawn. As he landed on the stables he was ambused by Astrid who was waiting for him

"Busy night?" She Asked

"Astridddd. Toothless and I were just out for a early morning flight" He quickly replied

"Hiccup, I know you took off in the middle of the night. Without telling anyone. So the question is, what are you up to?" Asked Astrid again

Hiccup was insistent on keeping his activities a secret. With news of Viggo increasing his hunting activities all of his attention had been on doing what he can to end Viggo's rule.

"Yea, I lost track of time" Said Hiccup as he and toothless walked off to his hut.

Astrid was beyond frustrated with Hiccup. He wasn't including the other riders in his missions, he was being secretive and avoiding everyone else.

"Hey Astrid" Said Fishlegs as he came into the stables.

"Oh hey Fishlegs. What brings you here at this hour?" Asked Astrid

"Well, Meatlug needs her rub down and then we're going for a nice calm flight. It's been like 2 weeks since we've all gone out for a mission. Meatlug was going crazy" Replied Fishlegs

"Fishlegs, have you noticed that Hiccup has been very different lately?"

"Hmm, not really. All I've noticed is that he's been going for his early morning flights and his sunset flights, and working on his new shield. Besides, I wouldn't of thought you've been paying much attention to his activities, given all the time you been spending with Harry"

Astrid scowled at Fishlegs comment but she didn't want to pick a fight. Communication between the rider's was breaking down as a result of their leader never being around to lead. Astrid, Heather and Harry were all very good friends, but Harry didn't really take much interest in getting to know the Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout. Harry and Fishlegs got along but they weren't close.

Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout spent most of their time causing destruction and chaos on the Edge. Occasionally Hiccup would take notice and tell them to stop, after all he did still live there. Fishlegs had the same daily routine, he'd work on his rock garden, his dragon knowledge and he'd meditate. Sometimes Heather would help him or she'd be off doing training of her own.

"Fishlegs, this team is no longer a team" Complained Astrid

"Astrid it's fine, Viggo doesn't know where the Edge is so he can't attack us. Nobody has heard from Dagur since we saw Ryker try to kill him. So nobody is coming for us" Said Fishlegs

"If we get lazy or complacent then someone will attack us and it'll be a fight we can't win! Ugh! I can't take this, come on Stormfly I need some air"

Astrid took off as Fishlegs continued to give Meatlug a rub down.

* * *

After a few hours Astrid landed on a sea stack and sat down to think.

'Everything is falling a part' 'we came here to save dragons' 'are we in danger' these were all thoughts racing through Astrid's head.

Astrid was beginning to panic as she her thoughts were getting the better of her, but then the familiar sound of a dragon approaching calmed her down. It was Windshear. Heather landed and walked over to sit next to Astrid on the edge of the sea stack.

"You look troubled" Said Heather

Astrid remained quiet for a few seconds but eventually let out a sigh, "It's all gone wrong Heather, we aren't a team anymore, everyone's just gone their own ways"

"I take it you're talking about Hiccup?" Asked Heather

"Well- yes, but not just him. Everyone's gotten lazy and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not the chief or the leader, and our actual leader has seemingly gone solo" Explained Astrid

"I have noticed Hiccup has been secretly going out a lot without telling anyone or explaining anything. What do you think he's up to?" -H

"I don't know, Harry seems to think he's doing recon for any survivors of Viggo's raid on Titan. But I know Hiccup, if he was doing something like that with good intentions, he would of told us" -A

"What gives Harry the idea that he's doing that?" -H

"He saw some of Hiccups maps that had the details of islands on it. Island's that apparently included the survivors of Titan" - A

"Maybe we should try following him next time?" -H

"It wouldn't work, Toothless is too fast and they're too hard to see in the middle of the night" -A

"Should we investigate on our own? Maybe bring Harry with us?" -H

"That's not a bad idea, but I think Hiccup moved the maps after Harry found them" -A

"Speaking of Harry, do you think he's ever going to train a dragon of his own?" -H

"I asked him about that a few days ago, He said he doesn't want to get a dragon because he wants to rely on his own strength" -A

"That's odd. He does realise that in the world we live in now, dragons are necessary" -H

The two sat there for another 20 minutes discussing smaller issues before they decided to return to the Edge. Both Heather and Astrid flew back there own separate ways as Heather had an errand to run.

As Astrid entered the Island she decided to fly lower over the tree's in the forest when something caught her eye. It was Harry training. He had setup up logs of wood to be training dummies and using tree's and boulders as obstacle courses.

Astrid and Stormfly landed nearby as Astrid climbed up a big tree to see how his training was progressing. Harry's strikes were always landing in specific area as was made evident by marks in the logs. His footwork was quicker than ever allowing him to strike more targets in a smaller time frame and on top of all this, he was memorising strike patterns with his batons that would do well in actual fights.

Astrid was impressed with how fast he was progressing after only being on the Edge for month and a bit. However seeing him train annoyed her a little bit. It wasn't because he was training, it was more because he was and her team members weren't.

Astrid sat there observing him for another few hours when it began to get dark. By this point Harry and his gronckle iron batons had destroyed every log of wood and smashed through most of the boulders.

Harry was at his breaking point as he picked up his batons to begin smashing boulders again, his head went fuzzy and he felt his body hit the ground from exhaustion, to make matters worse he began to pass out.

Astrid quickly rushed over to make sure he was ok.

"Harry? Harry? You ok?" She asked

Harry gave no response.

"Come on wake up, don't make me have to carry you back to the edge"

After examining his size Astrid considered if she could carry him back to the edge. He was tall, lean but had a bit muscle. She could probably get Stormfly to carry him instead, would be quicker and safer. As Astrid turned around to call Stormfly over she noticed a boulder was hurdling through the air, at first she was confused but then she realised the boulder was headed straight towards the base.

"Oh no!" Said Astrid as she could hear the sound of war horns being blown.

"This is gonna hurt, but we're going to need you for this" Said Astrid to the unconscious Harry.

Astrid slapped Harry very hard across the face.

"Owwww!" Yelled Harry as he sat up and looked at Astrid with confusion.

"No time to explain! The Edge is under attack grab your batons and let's go" Said Astrid as she ran back over to Stormfly.

Harry wasn't it much of a shape to fight. His muscles were fatigued and he had just passed out from exhaustion, but he didn't have much of a choice. He climbed on Stormfly and the two raced back to the base.

The other Rider's were all gathered inside the dome taking shelter. Stormfly flew in through the underground entrance.

"Astrid! Thank Thor you're okay" Said Heather

"What's going on? Who is attacking us?" Asked Astrid to the other riders

"It's the hunters! They got the drop on us! We weren't prepared" Yelled Snotlout

"And do you know why we weren't prepared? Because you've all gotten laz- wait a second, where's Hiccup?" Asked Astrid.

"We don't know" Said Fishlegs

"Well maybe you all dont... But I... I do" Said Tuffnut

"Where's that?" Asked Harry

"With Toothless, duh" Replied Tuffnut

Heather walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear "Yea, we usually don't bother asking the twins much"

"Alright look does anyone know how many ships there are?" Asked Astrid

"About a dozen" quickly replied Fishlegs

"We have 5 dragons and there's 7 of us, we should be able to stop their assault" exclaimed Heather

"They don't have their entire armada here, so they can't be planning on taking over, so they're probably here for two possible reasons. 1, they're trying to get lucky and take one of us out-" Said Harry as he was cut off

"'Us?' Who ever said you were a dragon rider?" Argued Snotlout

"Snotlout... Shut up before I feed to pack of hungry boars" Said Astrid

Harry continued "Either they're here to get lucky or 2, they're here for a distraction. Now I can't think of anything they'd need a distraction for so I think they're only here to try and take someone out"

In the distance everyone could hear the sounds of building's collapsing and dragons being hurt.

"we can't stay in here, so lets get out there and take them down" Said Heather as she climbed aboard Windshear

The other riders except Astrid and Harry all climbed on there dragons and flew through the underground entrance and exit.

"You up for this?" Asked Astrid

"Probably not, but I've got a score to settle with these hunters" Replied Harry as the two of them climbed aboard Stormfly

"You know, if you had your own dragon this would be alot easier" teased Astrid

"Yea, yea. I'll think about it" Said Harry

Stormfly took off and exited the cave.

When Stormfly exited the cave Astrid could see all the other dragon riders engaging the ships. At the very back of the fleet was the flagship.

"If we can take out the flagship, the invasion should be called off" Said Astrid

"Well what are we waiting for?" Laughed Harry

Snotfang and Fishlug made quick work of two ships, sending it sinking. The twins and Heather were taking a bit longer but that was because they were dealing with larger ships. Harry and Astrid charged straight for the flagship. Stormfly began blasting the hull and sides of the ship hoping to sink it quickly, however as the wood of the ship was blasted away, dragon proof metal was able to be seen lining the ships.

"Damn! Doesn't look like we'll be able to sink the ship" Said Astrid

"So, let's get down there and kick some butt" asserted Harry

Stormfly dove down towards the ship avoiding incoming boulders and arrows and blasting the catapults and ballistas. As they landed on the hull all that was left were the hunters with their weapons. The two jumped off Stormfly with Astrid taking her axe off her back and Harry grabbing his batons from his belt and activating them.

"It's go time!" Said Harry

Astrid charged straight into battle fly kicking a hunter to the floor. Harry followed her but was a bit slower due to his exhaustion. A hunter swing his sword at Harry as he blocked it with his left baton and countered with his right one, knocking out the hunter.

Astrid was locked in combat with one of the more skilled hunters, her axe was locked against his as she was beginning to be overpowered, before Stormfly ran in knocking the hunters off the ship with her tail.

Harry had combined his batons into staff mode which made it easier to attack from a longer distance.

After defeating all the hunters on the hull, the two regrouped.

"So, shall we head down stairs?" Asked Astrid

"After you" replied Harry

As the two walked toward the door to the stairs, a man emerged from the captains quarters.

"Viggo!" Yelled Astrid as she readied her Axe

"Why hello Astrid. I must admit, I was hoping to see Hiccup" Said Viggo

"You!" Yelled Harry

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Asked Viggo

"You destroyed my entire Island and killed all my people!" Exclaimed Harry

"Ahh I see. You must be Harry, yes I've heard a great deal about you. Last remaining heir to the throne of Titan. Except that is where you are wrong, I only manage to get half of your people thanks to your pesky interruption. I should have expected that really, Robert warned me of what an annoyance you were" Chuckled Viggo

When Harry heard Roberts name get mentioned his blood boiled. He charged in with little thought or consideration for consequences swinging his staff at Viggo. But Viggo simply ducked under the first swing and kicked Harry in the stomach sending him a few feet backwards.

Astrid was the next one to come charging in. Viggo pulled out his sword and blocked Astrid's initial attacked before trading a few more strikes. Neither Viggo nor Astrid had any intention of letting the other land a strike. 1 more minute of duelling was well underway when Viggo decided to use his size and strength by blocking a strike from Astrid, grabbing her and throwing her across the hull. Astrid's axe flew out of her ands as her body was thrown leaving her defenceless. As she looked at Viggo he was charging at her. She couldn't get up to move in time to avoid Viggo's attack. As Viggo got closer he lifted his sword in the air and took a leap before quickly bringing his sword down to kill Astrid. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

Astrid's eye sprung open at the sound of metal colliding. Harry had blocking Viggo's sword just before it made contact with her. He disengaged staff mode and used one baton to continue blocking his attack on Astrid whilst using the other to strike him just above the eye. Viggo was sent stumbling back holding his head. Harry held a hand out to help Astrid back to her feet.

"So you wanna give me one of those?" Asked Astrid pointing to the batons.

"We can't beat him, or atleast not right now. The riders have sunk most of the ships, their raid is over." Said Harry

They both turned to look at Viggo, he had a very deep cut above his left eye which had blood flooding out.

Astrid quickly grabbed her axe and signalled for Stormfly to come. They both climbed on and took off.

"Tell Hiccup I shall have my meeting with him" Yelled Viggo to Astrid.

All the ships that were still floating turned to face the ocean and fled. It was very hard to see how many managed to escape as it was still the middle of the night.

The riders regrouped at the club house as it was one of the few buildings that survived.

"So I guess Viggo knows where the Edge is now" Muttered Fishlegs

Astrid gave Fishlegs a scowl, remembering back to their conversation about how they won't be attacked

"Who cares! We showed them who's boss, and we did it without Hiccup" claimed Snotlout.

"Whatever, I'm too tired for this" Complained Heather.

"Yea let's all get some sleep. We've got repairs in the morning" Said Astrid.

As everyone began to leave the clubhouse Astrid noticed Harry never entered, which begged the question, where was he?

Harry went back to the guest Hut to grab a bag. He put some clothes, food and a map inside before exiting the hut and making his way to the beach. He started preparing a ship to set sail, untying it from its mooring, tying up the sheet sails and loading his bag into the boat as he began pushing the boat into the water.

"Leaving?" Asked a voice behind him.

Harry turned around to see Astrid standing a few metres behind him on the beach.

"You heard Viggo, my people are still out there. I need to find them" Explained Harry.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Asked Astrid as she started to feel sad.

"I don't- maybe.." Harry couldn't finish a sentence

"Please don't. I need you, especially now. The dragon riders are in ruins" said Astrid with her eyes beginning to water.

Harry turned to face her, "Astrid I have to. I'd love to stay here but if any of my friend survived the siege then I have to find them and make sure they are ok"

Astrid understood where Harry was coming from and although she didn't want him to leave, she knew he had to.

"But how could you leave without saying goodbye?" Asked Astrid with clear sadness in her voice

Harry once again turned around to face the ocean "I was afraid that if I said goodbye, I wouldn't be able to leave"

Harry took walked back over towards the boat about to continue pushing it, when he felt an arm grab his elbow and turn him around.

Astrid pressed her lips against his and the two engaged in a passionate but tender kiss. After a few seconds their kiss ended.

"Go, find your people and make sure they are safe" Said Astrid with a smile

Harry continued pushing the boat into the ocean and jumped in, pulling out his map and setting sale.

After making it about 50 metres he turned back to yell, "I will see you again, I promise!"

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading. I'm going to be focusing a lot on this story, more so than any of my other ones. It'd be awesome to receive any feedback or questions you all might have.

Don't forget to follow All_Things_Dragons on Instagram for updates.


	4. Chapter 4- The Wing's of War

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Chapter 4 - The Wings of War/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It had been two months since Harry left the Edge in search of his old friends and during this time the Dragon Riders seemed to get a grip on themselves and start working together again and just in time, because Viggo was planning something big./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Back on Niflheim a hunter entered Viggo's quarters. "Viggo, I've got a report for you regarding Ship #297"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ship 297? What's going on brother?" Asked Ryker/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Viggo stood up and took a piece of paper from the hunter. "I gave ship #297 a special mission to track down and kill our old friend Dagur"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Ryker slammed his fist onto the table, "Dagur! He's alive?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"A few months before Viggo attacked Titan, Dagur the Deranged was working with the Dragon Hunters. That was until he came to the realisation that he was expendable and considered a laughing stock by Viggo and Ryker. One night Dagur tried to leave Niflheim when Ryker attacked him. After a brief fight Dagur was thrown into the ocean and assumed to be dead, until now./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes brother, one of our hunter's spotted him on a boat at sea. They pursued him towards Berzerker Island and marooned him on a ice covered Island between that and Dragons Edge. Explained Viggo/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""This is unacceptable! We need to go there now and finish him off!" Yelled Ryker/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Calm yourself brother, wait a minute there's more on this report. Ship #279 has also marooned another ship that was sailing from Dragon's Edge" Said Viggo/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""A ship? From Dragons Edge? Why would a ship be coming from there?" Asked Ryker/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""This report is dated from 2 months ago, I'm assuming that since we first met the child of Titan 2 months ago, and I explained to him that we didn't catch his entire village, he must've left the edge in search of his people" -V/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Ryker walked over to examine the report for himself, "Why would he be on a ship? I thought that since he was with the Dragon Riders he would of gotten a dragon"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Viggo began walking towards the his table where the plans for his big operation were, "I don't believe that he ever trained a dragon, which could be why he's on a ship. However, if he was marooned on an Island with Dagur the Deranged, then maybe we don't have to worry. I can't imagine those two getting along"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Another hunter entered Viggo's quarters, "Viggo, we have had a new report come in from our training Island. Your dragon army is ready"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Dragon army brother?" Asked Ryker/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Brother, are you aware of our actual leader?" Asked Viggo/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""One armed man? Doesn't take any interest in our operations. He shouldn't be the leader" Said Ryker/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes well, for now he is. He has ordered us to create a dragon army. He has his own dragon rider issue" Explained Viggo/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What does that have to do with a training Island?" Asked Ryker/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well you see brother, I find it important to draw inspiration from your enemies. Hiccup and his friends ride dragons and it makes them formidable opponents. Our leader wants a dragon army, I also thought that we should put riders on his dragon army, that's why we have an island for training" Explained Viggo/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, what kind of dragons are we using?" Asked Ryker/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""The deadliest and most obtainable dragons to us. Singetails" -V/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Obtainable?" -R/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We have setup numerous ships around the islands known to contain high concentrations of ice-tail pike" -V/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So when will we be using our dragon army to take down the riders?" -R/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Soon brother, first we must make sure they know what their doing. Don't forget that Hiccup and his friends have been riding dragons since they were young, Our ruiders have been doing so for a few months" -V/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What about a test mission? We send some of them on a mission for Dagur and the dragonless dragon rider" -R/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"That's a great idea brother, it's good to finally see you are getting some brains under that thick skull"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Viggo's comment annoyed Ryker, but they were brothers so he was going to let it slide./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"(PAGE BREAK)/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"*2 Months Ago*/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Astrid, I'm sorry" Expressed Hiccup/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Sorry isn't going to cut it Hiccup. You haven't been around, you haven't been leading and you weren't even here for the attack by Viggo! I nearly died Hiccup! I would have if not for-"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAstrid froze as some water came to her eyes"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I know. I'm sorry. I let everyone down and we nearly lost the Edge, but we can fix it. We can still fix is..." Said Hiccup/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Astrid stayed silent for a few seconds. She was a bit annoyed that he still spoke about an 'us'. She hadn't told anyone about her kiss from a few nights before. "Hiccup, I don't want to talk about an "us" right now, there are more pressing concerns"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Pressing concerns?" Questioned Hiccup/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What has happened to you! Can't you see that this team barely acts like a team anymore? The only reason I survived that last attack was because we had Harry. He's gone now, if we don't all get back to the way things use to be... Then we wont survive" Said Astrid as she picked up her axe and went for a walk./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Just as Astrid left the clubhouse Heather walked in but she avoided eye contact and stayed silent./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What's got her down?" Asked Heather/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I don't know, she's mad at me because I wasn't here for when Viggo attacked" Replied Hiccup/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh, yea that makes sense. That was the night Viggo had her dead to rights" Explained Heather/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What do you mean dead to rights? It was Viggo that nearly killed her? How has it nearly been a week and I didn't know about this" Asked Hiccup with frustration/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Heather stood there in shock for a few seconds. "Hiccup, you don't have the right to be angry. You weren't here. But to answer your questions, by dead to rights I mean she was on the ground, defenceless and Viggo was about to run her through with his sword. He would of too, but Harry managed to get there just in time to stop the attack"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After hearing what Heather had to say, Hiccup realised he might have to come to terms with the fact that he's ruined his friendship with Astrid./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Don't worry Hiccup, I'm still here" Winked Heather as she exited the clubhouse./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Hiccup was a little confused at what just happened./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"(PAGE BREAK)/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Daggur the Deranged! Come out and accept you're fate!" Yelled a Hunter that was outside a cave./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You will never take me!" Yelled Dagur through the cave./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You're trapped Dagur! We have dozens of men here waiting at the only exit for you" Shouted the Hunter/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Dagur found himself trapped in a cave with no weapon and marooned on a small Island surrounded by Hunters. Dagur knew his only escape was going to be to steal a ship except that was going to be next to impossible in his current situation. He doesn't have any allies to come help him and he's defenceless./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Captain, what should we do?" Asked a hunter/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, you never want to back your prey into a corner, they tend to fight back, We'll wait here for Dagur to surrender himself to us" Replied the Captain of the hunter ship./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Dagurs time was running out, he'd have to try something sooner or later./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""And Captain, what do we do about the other Dragon rider on this island?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We can worry about him later. Dagur is the priority. Now, go and send a report to Viggo. Let him know that we've got Dagur marooned on this island... Oh and make sure mention something about the Dragon rider" Ordered the captain/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Dagur managed to hear the chatter about a Dragon rider being on the island, he realised that was going to be his way to escape./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"But that still left Dagur with the problem of getting out of the cave./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After giving himself 10 minutes to come up with a plan for escape, Dagur decided he was going to surender himself and then try to fight his way out. He was still on a snowy island so he wasn't going to last long in this low temperature./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As Dagur emerged from the cave, the hunters all trained their cross bows and weapons at him and gathered together. Dagur however was highly surprised to see some sort of egg being rolled towards the hunters feet./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Who did this?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Those were all examples of what the hunters were saying to eachother./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"While the hunters were looking at the egg at their feet, Dagur noticed a large figure coming in from above them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Is that a- Monstrous Nightmare egg?" Asked one of the hunters sounding scared./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Seconds later an enraged Monstrous Nightmare landed on them causing a rampage. The hunters had to take their focus off Dagur for a few seconds and focus on dealing with an angry dragon./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Psssst, over here" Said a voice in some bushes/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Dagur went running over and jumped into bushes where he met Harry./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Who are you? You're not a Dragon Rider" Said Dagur/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Run now! Talk later!" Replied his rescuer./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After the two spent a while running through the snowy forest they managed for find shelter in the form of another cave located on small cliff./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We can't stay here long, with all of that snow they will be able to track our footprints" Said Harry/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Who are you! And why did they call you a Dragon Rider? Do you have a dragon here? Do you know brother Hiccup?" Asked Dagur with excitement./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""My name is Harry, I do not have a dragon, yes I know Hiccup and its because I've been with the Dragon riders for a few months so that's probably why they called me a Dragon Rider"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well if you are budd-" Said Dagur before he was cut off/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Shut up!" Barked Harry/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I don't understand?" Asked Dagur/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Weren't you listening? I've been with the Riders for a few months. Do you really think I didn't hear about all the terrible stuff you've done?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ok, Ok, I know I've done some questionable things in the past. But I've changed. After I saved Heather, I realised something... And it's that I don't want to be the person that I was anymore." -D/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry stood silent for a few seconds, after all the stories he was told about Dagur, he questioned whether this really was the same Dagur?/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Alright Dagur here's the deal. I don't really know you and you don't know me. But if you say you want to be a good person now, then prove that to me by working with me" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How do I know I can trust you?" -D/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well I did just save your life" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You? Hahahahaha! You threw the Nightmare egg? Good one my new friend" said Dagur as she placed his hands on Harry's shoulders/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Alright, look over to the East, there is a massive storm coming our way. I'd say we've got about 2 hours tops before it hits. We need to be off this island before then" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How do we get out of here? I know we could try to fight out, but without weapons, it's going to be tough" -D/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Speak for yourself" Laughed Harry as he grabbed one of his batons./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As the two heard the lightning strikes come closer and closer they realised their window for escape was closing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We need to steal their ship, but how do we do that with their ballistas, crossbows and weapons all ready for us?" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh Harry, don't you know that a trappers trap can trap the trapper? Hahahahaha!" -D/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry stood their bewildered by that quote, "What?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, if you can keep the hunters busy on the beach. I can sneak onto the ship and use the ballistas and weapons to help you" -D/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry wasn't the biggest fan of this plan, but time was running out. If the storm reached them on the island, it would most likely be far too cold to survive. So he accepted Dagurs plan and the two made their way towards the Hunters./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"(PAGE BREAK)/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Captain! Look there, at the tree line" yelled one of the hunters./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As the captain of the fleet looked to the tree line, he saw a figure emerge./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You're not Dagur!" Yelled the Captain./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Who's Dagur?" Replied Harry/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Doesn't matter. Seize him!"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"All the hunters rushed Harry with their weapons raised. With the sight of all the hunters rushing him Harry turned and ran back into the forest with the hunters close behind him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Meanwhile Dagur has successfully boarded the ship and taken out the few crew members that remained on board. He got on the ballista and aimed it towards the beach waiting for Harry to double back./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After 5 minutes Harry arrived back on the beach and ran towards the ship. He stopped to look and make sure Dagur was ready. That was when he felt a sharp and excrutiating radiate from his upper right thigh. He felt to the ground at the sight of an arrow sticking through his flesh./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh no! Harry! Quickly, get on the ship" Yelled Dagur./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry looked back at the tree line and saw the hunters begin to emerge. "No Dagur! Start the ship! Get out of here"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Dagur knew he couldn't save Harry so he did what he was told and let down the sails. A few of the hunters noticed and ran after the ship grabbing onto panels or ropes and sailing off as well./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"About 6 hunters remained behind and stood over Harry./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""This is where your journey ends" teased the Captain./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Right as the captain finished his sentence, their attention was drawn to the lightning storm that was above the island, it didn't seem like any ordinary storm and some of the hunters were becoming worried./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"That was when from a bolt of Lightning appeared a Skrill. The 6 hunters appeared afraid but weren't willing to run./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh my, a Skrill! And look at that unique colour! If we brought a Skrill and a dragon rider to Viggo, we'd be rich!" announced the Captain./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"This Skrill was unique in both appearance and behaviour compared to other Skrills. It didn't have the normal purple colouration and it didn't go blasting for fun. This Skrill observed what the vikings were doing and had blue coloured scales./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The hunters all drew their dragon root crossbows and arrows and began shooting at the Skrill. With the its speed it easily avoided all the arrows and began to channel lightning through its metallic spines./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The lightshow above gave Harry a small window of opportunity to retreat back into the forest. He couldn't move fast but he had to push through the pain for the sake of his life./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"10 minutes later and Harry found himself deep in the forest. He sat down against a tree and looked at his leg. He'd lost of a lot of blood but the bleeding had momentarily stopped. Harry considered removing the arrow which would allow him to move a fair bit easier but it would also cause more bleeding which might make him lose consciousness so it was a risk he wasn't willing to take./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry took a moment to observe the lightshow the Skrill was putting on, which was when he heard a screech from the dragon. The Skrill had been hit by a dragon root arrow and was going in for a crash landing in the forest. Harry knew that if the hunters got to the dragon, then they'd kill it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Rain started pouring in and the temperature dropped, Harry began moving towards where he saw the Skrill go down. Harry was closer to it than the hunters however they could move alot faster./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Soaking wet, limping and freezing, Harry made it to the Skrill. He pulled the arrow out of the dragons leg and moved towards it head./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry and the Skrill made eye contact but it was in too bad of a state to move properly, so he figured he was safe./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Thank you for saving my life" Said Harry./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Seconds later the hunters arrived./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, well, well. The Dragon Rider and the dragon. Both here and both wounded. Its our lucky day!" Claimed one of the hunters/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry noticed that this time there were only 3 of them, and that the captain wasn't with them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Looks like the dragon got the better of your friends" taunted Harry/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The hunters didn't take too kindly to Harry's comment as they raised their weapons at him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Let me repay you" Said Harry to the Skrill/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry stood up and reached for the handles to his batons and activated them. He placed one baton on one side of the arrow at the front of his leg and the other on the other side of arrow on the back of his leg. With one movement he pushed and pulled on his batons and snapped the arrow removing it from his leg causing the blood to rush out again./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"1 of the hunters rushed Harry but he quickly spun to the side swinging his baton at the head of the hunter sending him to the ground unconscious. Two hunters who both had swords circled Harry, one moving to the left and the other moving to the right. They both swung their swords at him at the same time which he blocked with his batons. With his good left leg he kicked one of the hunters in the knee hard enough to knock him to the ground in pain. The other hunter sent a barrage of slashes Harry way which he had to continuously block with his batons. Harry managed to doge a slash and slip away. As he did that he remembered a move he pulled on Astrid during training one time./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As the hunter once again came in slashing a sword from side to side, Harry slid under the attack using one baton to take out the hunters knee and then the other to hit him in the back of the head sending him also to the ground unconscious./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As Harry got back to his feet he stumbled, realising that took a toll on him. He began to feel faint as he noticed a lot of his blood on the snowy and icey floor. But Harry still had one more hunter to deal with. He combined his batons into staff mode and readied for the last hunters attack. This hunter was foolish however, he chose to throw his sword. But the target wasn't Harry. It was the Skrill. Harry saw the hunter line up his target and with his last remaining strength, ran over to the Skrill acting as a human shield. As the sword came closer and closer the Skrill took notice of Harry's actions, and then the sword hit him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Fortunately, the handle hit his head but it did cause him to lose consciousness./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Stupid boy! Choosing a dragon over his own life" Said the Hunter as he bent down to pickup his sword./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As the hunter straightened up he looked at the Skrill which was also back to its feet, wobbly, but still on its feet. The Skrill roared causing electricity to surge through its scales, before blasting the final hunter with white lightning./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The Skrill still hadn't worn off the dragon root so it fell back to the ground./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"(Page break)/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry woke the next day with the sight of blue skies. He sat up and looked around and noticed that all the hunters were gone. As he continued to look around he noticed that the Skrill was 2 metres away and looking right at him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He freaked out, quickly crawling his way backwards with the Skrill slowly walking towards him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He eventually backed himself against a tree and held his hand out to keep the Skrill at a distance, but the Skrill continued to close in on him. He closed his eyes, turned away and was ready to accept his fate./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Except what happened next, he never expected. He opened his eyes to see the Skrill pressing his nose into his hand./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Omg... Did I just get my own dragon?" Harry asked himself./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry sat up and gave the Skrill a smile as well as a scratch. The two made eye contact again and the Skrill lowered his head as a sign of respect and to allow him to climb on. Harry returned his batons to their handle form and put them on his belt before climbing onto the Skrill. They were both injured and needed to go somewhere safe./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I know a place that's safe" Said Harry as the two took off towards Dragons Edge/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"(PAGE BREAK)/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After a short flight Harry could see Dragons Edge start to appear in the distance. He hadn't flown a dragon before and his vision was fading in and out, not to mention that the Skrill still had a bit of dragon root in its system so they were set for a rough landing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Astrid was in the arena training with some practice dummies when she looked out towards the ocean. That was when she saw the two coming in for a really rough landing on the grass. The Skrill skidded along the grass as Harry flew off rolling himself. The two eventually came to a stop and that was when Astrid came running over./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Harry? Oh my gods, are you alright? Say something!" pleaded Astrid/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It was no use, he lost consciousness again./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Hiccup and Snotlout landed as well and rushed over./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""He's back?" Questioned Hiccup./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Who cares about him! Hiccup... Is this what I think it is?" Said Snotlout as he put his hands over his head./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh Thor! A Skrill? Where on earth did he figure out how to train a Skrill?" Asked Hiccup/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We can figure that out when he wakes up. We need to help him. Look at this, he's lost a lot of blood" Said Astrid pointing at his arrow mark./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Fishlegs came just in time to help Snotlout carry him to the medical room. Once there Fishlegs began using some potions and ointments he'd gotten from Gothi to make sure that he didn't have any infections and was going to make a full recovery. Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid took the Skrill to the stables and began making some dragon root antidote./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Both him and his Skrill were left to recover for the next day./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"(PAGE BREAK)/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"All riders were assembled in the club house./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So, Harry's back?" Asked Heather/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Looks like it" Replied Hiccup/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How long do you reckon he'll stay?" Questioned Fishlegs/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Who knows! Last time he left without telling anyone" Commented Snotlout./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well I say he's allowed for as long as he wants" Said Ruffnut/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yea I'm with you sister" agreed Tuffnut./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Whats with the change of heart? Last time you didn't really seem to want him here" Said Astrid/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, first of all he now has a dragon. And second he been hurt. So hes against the hunters" Said Tuffnut./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Does anyone know why he left so suddenly last time?" Asked Hiccup./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""He said he needed to find his friends and his people" Replied Astrid./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Alright, Harry was clearly in a fight so I want patrols constantly. 6 hour shifts each. We do this until we know we're safe" Ordered Hiccup./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'll take first, to get it over with" Said Snotlout./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Snotlout hopped on Hookfang and flew off./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hey Ruff and Tuff, how would you like to do something dangerous?" Asked Heather./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""OH MY THOR!" Yelled Tuff/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Sister, you are speaking our language" Replied Ruff/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Our new guest's favourite food it electric eels. Think you can get some?" Asked Heather/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Harry eats electric eels?" Asked Ruff/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No, not Harry! The Skrill you muttonheads" Said Astrid./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The twins took off to go find some electric eels, Astrid left to go for a walk and Fishlegs went/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"to check in on the new dragon, leaving Hiccup and Heather alone in the club house./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Heather walked over to Hiccup,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"br /"So, have you given my offer any thought?" Asked Heather seductively/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Your offer?" Asked Hiccup confused/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes Hiccup, my offer... Me" Said Heather as she used her hands to gesture her body/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Wha- What do you mean" Asked Hiccup scratching his head./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Heather realised Hiccup's mind only ever really focused on dragons and protecting them. She was going to have show him with actions as opposed to words./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Heather walked up to Hiccup and pushed her lips against his, slipping her tongue in his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was quite surprised to feel his hands move towards her hips and his tongue battle with hers./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry began to awake, he sat up out of bed and tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He couldn't put any weight on his right leg without extreme pain. He grabbed his batons and turned them into a staff and used is as a form of walking stick. He made it to the exit of the hut and opened the door. Astrid was standing there about to open it for herself./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh my god! You're awake" chirped Astrid as she wrapped her arms around him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Owwwww!" Yelled Harry. Astrids hug caused him to lose his balance and use his right leg./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm so sorry" she apologised./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hahaha, it's ok. I'm glad to see you too" Said Harry with the return of the hug./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So question, how did you manage to train a Skrill?" -A/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""He saved my life, and I saved his. Can you take me to him?" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry wrapped his arm around Astrid shoulder and she helped him towards the stables./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So umm- about the last time we saw eachother..." -A/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I have no regrets" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Astrid smiled as they entered the stables. Harry got his staff out again and hobbled over to his dragon, sitting next to him and patting him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""He's still probably sleeping from the medicine we gave him" -A/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What a magnificent creature. And to think we use to kill them on Titan" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We were the same on Berk, then we learnt a different way. Have you thought of a name for him?" -A/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I have actually, we met on an snowy and icey island where he saved me from hunters, so I thought Icebane would be a good fit" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That's a fitting name" -A/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Also I met our friend Dagur. He was being hunted by the hunters. I saved his life and he told me he wanted to be a good guy now" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'll believe that when I see it" -A/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Astrid walked over and sat next to Harry, joining him in patting Icebane. "So, about that other night on the bea-"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry cut her off by pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Nothing has changed, I have no regrets but I still need to find my friends"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What if- what if I came with you?" -A/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'd love you to. But you know you need to stay here and be with your fellow riders" -H/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As much as she wanted to go with him. She knew he was right and that she had to stay on Dragons Edge./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"(PAGE BREAK)/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"2 days later and Icebane was fully recovered which meant it was time to saddle up. Fishlegs and Hiccup worked non-stop designing and making Harry a saddle to fly with./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry and Astrid were on a grassy cliff having a quiet lunch before it was time for him to go./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So how long to you reckon you'll be gone?" Asked Astrid/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""As long as it takes. They're out there somewhere. Although It'll be a lot quicker on a dragon" Answered Harry/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Not just any dragon, A Skrill! I still can't believe you trained a Skrill" Laughed Astrid./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Speaking of Icebane, he should be saddled up by now" Said Harry./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry stood up gingerly, his right leg was wrapped in bandaged but it was still in alot of pain. He held out his hand to help Astrid to her feet. The two walked over towards the Edge of the cliff that overlooked Dragons Edge./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Harry used his fingers to give out a loud whistle and called his dragons name. In only a few seconds they could see Icebane shoot out of the stables and make a line straight for the top of the cliff. As he landed Harry gave him a scratch under his chin and said "good boy"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He turned back to Astrid, "Well, looks like I'm off again"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yea. Don't be too long" Said Astrid./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"They both leaned in for a goodbye kiss. Harry placed his around her waist as their kiss grew more passionate, causing Astrid to raise one leg./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After a few seconds the two separated and Harry grabbed a bag he had prepared the day before for his travel. He hopped on his new saddle and prepared for take off./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'll see you soon" He said as they took off./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p 


End file.
